


Under The Bed

by mandatorily



Series: The Beginning Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Beginning Verse, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy hauls Dean into their room, small hand death gripped on Dean’s . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Bed

Sammy hauls Dean into their room, small hand death gripped on Dean’s. His bottom lip’s quivering, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. “There,” Sammy says, pointing under the bed. “The monster was RIGHT THERE!” 

Untangling his hand from Sammy’s, Dean says, “Stay right here. I’ll take care of it.”

Dean crawls under the bed, making a big production out of killing the monster -- grunting, flailing, banging loudly. Scooting back out, Dean smiles. “No more monsters, Sammy.” 

Sammy’s just turned five and Dean’s trying his hardest to protect him from the truth of what’s really out there, lurking in the shadows.


End file.
